


Forgiven

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Cheating, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff, Forgiveness, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Murder, Outdoor Sex, Reincarnation, Smut, Song Lyrics, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Lyrics: Neck Deep -> DecemberFound here: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/neckdeep/december.html





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Neck Deep -> December   
> Found here: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/neckdeep/december.html

"G-Gabriel?" Your voice came out as only a whisper, but you knew he heard it. You'd just walked into your motel room and found some blonde bimbo riding Gabriel, he was tied up on the bed and if you didn't know him you'd have thought he was fighting it. But he wasn't, he wanted it.  
"Who are you?" The squeaky voice of the bimbo hit your ears, making you grimace.  
"His wife" you growled out, maintaining your composure better than expected.  
"Well...ex wife now" you said, throwing the ring to him and watching it bounce off his chest. Gabriel snapped his fingers, watching the woman explode.  
"What?" He snapped.  
"I think I should be asking that. What the fuck is going on?" You asked.  
"I should ask you the same question. I saw you, tonight in that guys lap" he retorted, pulling his boxer shorts on. Your eyes widened.  
"Well you saw wrong. If you asked me about it, like any normal fucking person would do, you'd know that guy was drunk and thought I was his girlfriend, who was sat literally next to him" you growled.   
"Yeah right okay" he said, pulling his jeans on.   
"Ugh, you're such a fucking dick. I wish you never came back" you said. You knew it was harsh, you knew it was one step too far. But you didn’t care. Instead, you turned on your heel and left him in the room, a sad look on his face.

For a week, Gabriel tried to talk to you. He would appear in your room three times per day, every day for four days until eventually he gave up. He appeared, a Thursday morning while you were still asleep, and sat on the bed beside you.

“Y/N  
I’m sorry. I’m no longer going to try talking, it’s clear you don’t want me…  
If you decide to talk to me, just pray and I’ll be here…  
I love you  
\- Gabriel’

He wrote the note before putting it beside your phone and zapping out of the room before you awoke. You frowned, sitting up to look around the room.  
“G-Gabriel?” You stuttered, slipping his shirt from around your body. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction. No response came and you sighed, shifting to lay on your front and inhale his scent from the shirt you’d stolen.   
“Hm...what’s this?” You muttered, seeing the paper leaning against your phone. You picked it up and unfolded it, reading it. A tear trailed down your cheek.  
“I’ve really fucked it up” You sighed.   
“Gabriel, get down here” You said, slightly louder. You knew he heard it, but when there was no sign of the angel, a frown covered your face.  
“Castiel, get down here” You said, cuddling the pillow.   
“Hi, (Y/N)...Is everything okay?” Castiel asked, standing awkwardly over you.   
“Can you get Gabriel down here please” You asked softly.  
“I am afraid I will be unable to do that” Castiel said.   
“Why?” You sighed.   
“He’s disappeared” Castiel said, still looking awkward.   
“What?” You exclaimed, sitting up.   
“How do I explain it…his angel GPS has turned off so no one can find him” Castiel sighed. You nodded and looked down.  
“I think it’s my fault” You muttered.  
“I’m sure it isn’t (Y/N)…Do you have any ideas where he may be?” Castiel asked.   
“Not in the slightest…unless…” You trailed off, thinking back to the first date you had with Gabriel. He’d taken you into the forest for a walk, and in the centre there was a small, candlelit table set up for a dinner for you both.   
“Take me to the forest outside of Louisiana” You said, moving to stand up. Castiel nodded, pressing his fingers to your head. You appeared in the forest, wearing only your pyjama pants. Wrapping Gabriel’s shirt around your body, you made off running towards the area where you hoped Gabriel was. You arrived at the rock formation, where you’d made out with Gabriel on your first date. You could see a figure, a black hoodie covered the figure, hood hiding the head. You shifted and moved to climb the rock.   
“I hope you get your ball room floor  
Your perfect house with rose red doors  
I'm the last thing you'd remember  
It's been a long lonely December  
I wish I'd known that less is more  
But I was passed out on the floor  
That's the last thing I remember  
It's been a long lonely December” He sung softly, a guitar resting on his leg. You walked towards the seated figure, careful to not lose your balance on the roughened rock. Holding your hand out, you carefully rubbed the shoulder. The figure tensed, flinching away.   
“Cast me aside to show yourself in a better light  
I came out grieving, barely breathing and you came out alright  
But I'm sure you'll take his hand  
I hope he's better than I ever could have been  
My mistakes were not intentions this is a list of my confessions I couldn't say” He sung softly. You sat beside him, reaching down to rub his leg.   
“(Y/N)...Go away” He said softly, fiddling with the guitar.  
“No” You said, shifting to face him.   
“Just...take this and go” He said, giving you a small chain. There was a small jar on the end, it glowed blue in your hand.   
“What’s this?” You asked.   
“My Grace…won’t need it anymore” He said, putting his guitar aside and standing up.  
“What? Why?” You asked, looking to him.   
“Committing the ultimate sin…not going to heaven” He shrugged, pulling the jumper from his body. He threw it behind him, hitting the guitar with it.   
“Gabe…please” You begged.   
“You made it clear (Y/N)…You don’t want me. I acted on impulse and now I’m suffering” He said, removing his shirt and shoes. He pulled something out of thin air, a glint of metal was enough for you to know what it was.   
“Don’t you dare” You growled. He shook his head, taking his jewellery off.  
“Here…a parting gift” He shrugged.   
“Gabriel. It is not a part of father’s plan for this to happen. If you do this, nothing will come from it” Castiel’s gravelly voice hit your ears.  
“I mean, I’ll be happier” Gabriel shrugged, throwing the angel blade in his hand slightly.   
“But father will only bring you back and force you to face up to everything” Castiel said, standing beside you.   
“Not if I don’t have my Grace he won’t” Gabriel said. Lifting the locket, you slowly turned the lid.  
“Don’t...(Y/N)…just go. I don’t want you to see this” He said. You shook your head, throwing the lid into the lake. You watched the blue mist dart around for several moments before jumping into Gabriel’s body. He sighed and took the angel blade, turning it to face his stomach.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N)…I love you, I always will” He said, and plunged the knife into his stomach. You darted forwards, trying to catch his body, but with a flash of light, it was gone, followed by a splash. Castiel jumped off of the rock, hitting the water.   
“Gabriel” You whispered, tears freely trailing down your cheeks.

You prayed, and prayed and prayed, until Castiel appeared with a limp figure in front of you. He laid Gabriel in front of you.   
“You need to do CPR” He said.   
“Can’t you?” You asked.   
“I can’t. Being an angel restricts it because we can’t control the breathing function of vessels” Castiel said. You nodded and shifted to kneel over Gabriel’s unconscious body.   
“What about the stab wound?” You asked.  
“I’m fixing that now” Castiel said, placing his hand over the wound.   
“Dammit” He muttered, while you covered Gabriel’s mouth and attempted mouth to mouth resuscitation.   
“What?” You asked, pulling away for a moment.   
“I’m unable to do this…I need Chuck” He said, before zapping away. You shifted and continued the CPR, though you knew it had no purpose. He was gone, dead and not coming back. _It’s all your fault.  
  
_ “What do you mean he’s dead?” Chuck’s voice hit your ears. You’d given up on the CPR and were watching Gabriel’s body like a hawk.   
“He stabbed himself with an angel blade and drowned himself. When I tried to heal the wound, while (Y/N) did the CPR, it drained my energy. He’s warded from the angels” Castiel said, kneeling beside Gabriel.  
“This is the famous (Y/N)?” Chuck asked, briefly looking to Gabriel’s body. You nodded, tears streaming down your cheeks.   
“I’ve heard so much about you! I’m God, but you can call on me Chuck” He said, while shifting to rip the shirt from Gabriel’s body. You looked over his body, briefly looking to Chuck.   
“You may want to look away for this” He said. You shrugged.   
“I can put you into an alternate dimension where you can reminisce while this happens” Chuck offered. You nodded, watching as he snapped his fingers. You were in your favourite memory, your first date with Gabriel. He’d surprised you when he suggested a walk. You always suspected he would prefer a movie, but instead he had taken you to this small forest, while you were hunting with Dean and Sam in Louisiana, and you’d walked around it. It was so serene, the soft breeze had brushed through your hair like Gabriel’s fingers often did. You sighed, both happy and sad, while walking around until you found yourself and Gabriel. You were sat at the table, Gabriel was watching you eat with love in his eyes, you pulled his shirt closer around your body, you just wanted to be in his arms again. You watched the date unfold, how you and Gabriel walked along the shore until he climbed up onto the rock with you and you made out with him until the sun was set and he zapped you back to the motel. As if it was planned, Gabriel had just left you in the motel with Sam and Dean when you were pulled out of the dream world, an ache in your heart. You looked around, Chuck was kneeling over you and Castiel was watching, a few feet away. He was with Gabriel, who was facing away from you. You shoved Chuck away and darted up, tugging Gabriel into your arms.   
“Don’t fucking do that again” You cried, holding him tightly.   
“I fucking love you, I never want to see you like that again” You cried, hitting his chest slightly.   
“Y-you love me?” He stuttered, looking down to you.   
“Yes Gabriel, I love you. I have for a while” You admitted. It was the first time you’d said it to him, and it seemed to knock him. Seizing the opportunity, you leant up and kissed him deeply.   
“Gabriel…I’ve loved you since that first date…that’s why I married you” You whispered, reaching down to connect your hand with his.   
“I was upset…much like you were…” You trailed off. He moved to sit down, pulling the guitar onto his lap, while Chuck and Castiel moved away, but close enough if anything happened.   
“I miss your face  
You're in my head  
There's so many things that I should have said  
A year of suffering, a lesson learned” He sung softly, not looking to you. You leant down and took the guitar, pushing it aside before kissing him gently. He melted in to the kiss, hands moving to cup your cheeks, shifting from where he was sat to face you. You deepened the kiss, reaching down to unbutton his shirt slightly.  
“Ar-Are you sure?” He stuttered. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“Yeah, I want to take this step with you” You whispered. He knew what you meant, your first time together. Your wedding night was spent in the impala, driving down to Vegas on a hunt, and you never really got round to having a honeymoon. This final step, you never took it with him, you were never comfortable enough. But now, now you were. You shifted and pushed him back until his back hit the rock, and you straddled him while kissing him again. He looked up to you, a mixture of love and sorrow filled his eyes.  
“I’m so sorry…can you forgive me?” He asked softly, hand cupping your cheek.  
“Yeah Gabriel, you’re forgiven” You whispered, brushing a thumb over his cheek. He smiled and cupped your hand, bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing gently. As much as he was a passionate lover, a tough hunter and a powerful angel, you loved these moments of weakness, humanity. You loved how he became small, fragile and weak in these moments. He showed humanity, something that couldn’t be said for most other angels. He smiled to you, a different smile to normal. It wasn’t cheeky, or flirty, or one of his bright ones when he hasn’t seen you for a week. A different smile, you can’t put an emotion to it. Instead, you lean down and kiss him again. This kiss quickly changed, it became deeper, more passionate and more emotional. Your hands slid down Gabriel’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt slowly. You pushed it off of his shoulders, briefly hearing a flap of wings.   
“Alone at last” He whispered, while moving his head to your neck. You gasped, shifting slightly, mouthing over Gabriel’s collar bones. Gabriel reached up.   
“Am I okay to take this off?” He asked you, hands resting on his shirt that covered your body. You nodded and smiled, kissing him softly. He smiled and slowly unbuttoned the shirt, trailing his hands down your bare chest. You bit your lip and kissed him again, shifting slightly. Gabriel slid his hand down your body, resting it over your bra.   
“Is this okay?” He asked. You nodded, smiling slightly. Gabriel reached up and unclasped your bra, sliding it off of your body and laying it with your shirt. He leant up and took your nipple into his mouth. You gasped and moaned, knotting your fingers into his hair.   
“G-Gabriel” You moaned, gasping slightly. He smirked and looked up to you, reaching up to brush a loose hair behind your ear.   
“You’re gorgeous” He whispered, shifting to unzip his jeans. At first you thought he was going to push them away, but you soon realised why he’d done it. He was hard, and huge, his boxers barely contained him.   
“No need to stare” He chuckled. You blushed and smiled, leaning up to kiss him. He groaned and shifted, letting you dominate slightly. You pushed his hands down, using your weight to keep him down.  
“Fuck” He whispered, looking up to you. You smirked and kissed him again, before slithering backwards. He moved so he could rest on his elbows, watching you.   
“Just chill…I’m leading” You smirked, pushing his jeans away.  
“I’m okay with that” He smirked. You chuckled and lifted his hips, sliding the jeans from his body and placing them beside you. You slid his boxers down, resting them just below his knees. He bit his lip and watched you as you leant down and took the head into your mouth. He groaned and let his head fall back, moaning slightly.   
“Shit” He cursed. You smirked and looked up to him, lashes slightly blurring your vision. But you could see he had his head thrown back, mouth open with the occasional breathy moan leaving his throat. You smirked and took him deeper, trailing a hand up his chest, taking his hand in your own and moving it to your throat.   
“Fuck” He whispered. You chuckled slightly, the vibrations racking through his body.   
“Shit…flip over” He gasped, moaning. You nodded and climbed off, laying on your back. A moment later, your jeans were gone with a snap of his fingers. He smirked and shifted, kneeling over you.   
“Want me to choke you, baby?” He smirked, brushing a hand over your thigh. You knew what he was going to do. It was the perfect position to 69, and he often expressed that he’d love to do it with you. You bit your lip and nodded in response to his question, blushing slightly. He chuckled and ripped your panties away, no more Mr Human. Out came the rough, passionate lover. He shifted, before forcing his dick into your mouth. You moaned, lifting your hands to the back of his thighs, gasping when you felt his probing tongue. Gabriel grinned and thrust his hips into your mouth, lightly at first, until you forced him deeper. With tear streaming down your cheeks, you groaned and moaned, until you came after a particularly hard thrust.   
“Shit” Gabriel whispered, coming with a curse. You swallowed it all down, shifting once Gabriel laid beside you. You curled up on his chest and kissed his jaw.   
“How was that?” He asked softly.   
“Amazing” You whispered. You climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, trailing your hands down his chest.   
“I want more” You whispered.   
“Do you?” He asked.   
“Yeah…” You trailed off, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned slightly, trailing one hand down your body. He slowly pushed one finger into your core, and as much as his fingers were longer, rather than slender, they felt so much bigger.   
“Shit” You whispered, rolling your hips. He chuckled and crooked his finger _just right_ , a loud moan left your mouth. Gabriel chuckled and leant up to kiss you, while adding a second, scissoring them slightly until you were a panting, writhing mess.   
“Shit Gabriel, in me now” You begged. He chuckled slightly.  
“Calm down sugar, need a condom and whatnot” he chuckled, purposely taking his time to roll the condom on. Frustrated, you took over and rolled it onto him, before lifting your hips and pressing the head against your slit.  
“Shit darlin’” He groaned, hands gravitating towards your hips, helping you as you dropped down.   
“Shit you’re big” You panted once you were fully seated. He chuckled and shrugged, lifting you slightly, before fucking into you. You gasped and moaned, throwing your head back. He chuckled, watching as you rested your hands on his thighs, using them as leverage as you rode him.   
“Fuck…you’re gorgeous” He groaned, watching your breasts sway. You moaned.   
“Fuck me” You begged, rolling against him. Gabriel smirked and flipped you over in one swift movement, lifting your thigh to get a better angle as he fucked into you.   
“Shit” You gasped, hands fisted in your own hair. He chuckled and pushed your thigh aside, spreading your thighs impossibly wider as he fucked into you harder and harder. You groaned and took his hand, moving it to your neck. He chuckled darkly, tightening his grip slightly. You moaned loudly, coming almost instantly. Gabriel chuckled and came a few moments later, his head thrown back.

“Gabriel” You groaned. He’d almost passed out 5 minutes ago, and was starting to crush you.  
“Hmm?” He groaned. You chuckled and kissed him, attempting to lift his head.   
“Gabe…shift” You chuckled. He sighed and pulled out, rolling onto his back. You smiled and curled up on his chest.  
“(Y/N)…can you take me back? I know I fucked up, I’m so so sorry. I promise it won’t happen again” He begged.   
“Gabriel…Of course I’ll take you back. You’re my husband, for better and for worse” You said. He nodded and kissed you gently, holding your hand up and watching as the ring materialised back on your finger. You smiled and curled up in his arms, listening to the waves crashing against the shoreline.


End file.
